


Drone 2

by misandere



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, F/M, Foot Jobs, I instantly regret uploading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misandere/pseuds/misandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you have bad sex with huey emmerich at a party. that's it that's the whole fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drone 2

“Yeah,” he says, raising his voice over the shitty dance music, “I’m what you’d call a reverse fujoshi.”

If you were sober and this party wasn’t an absolute nightmare you’d probably just walk away without an explanation, but you decide to bite.

“What is that?”

“Okay, well,” he starts, still half-dancing, sweat in his messy brown hair, “a fujoshi is a woman who likes yaoi, right?” He leans in closer to you. “You know what yaoi is?”

You swallow your drink and nod. “That’s the anime where two guys fuck, right?”

“Right.” He’s flailing his arms, trying to match the beat.

“So you’re a reverse, whatever, because you like to watch yaoi?”

“No, I’m a reverse fujoshi because I’m a man who likes yuri. It’s like,” he pauses to wipe his forehead, “the opposite, in both ways.”

He looks pretty nervous when you don’t reply to this. “Do you know what yuri is?”

“I mean, I kinda inferred that it’s lesbian porn?”

“Right.”

You wonder why he doesn’t just take that tie off. Does he think it makes him look handsome? “What did you say your name was again?”

“Emmerich,” he responds, confidently. “My friends call me Huey, though.”

You give him a look and he frowns.

“Well, co workers. One co worker. She gave it to me because I’m always following her around, like this robot in this old movie. You ever see  _ Silent Running _ ?” You’re completely lost. “Anyway, it’s an affectionate thing.”

“Okay.”

“You here with a guy?”

You consider for a second, then shake your head.

“Nice,” he says with an exaggerated wink, dragging the word out. You sigh.

Huey sticks a thumb out at the entrance to a hallway. “You, uh,” he asks, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, “want to go to the other room with me?”

You’ve never felt more ashamed of your own libido but something about the quivering smile and the stubble and the sweat pooling under his armpits does it for you. You shrug. “Yeah, alright.”

Huey gives you a toothy grin before taking you by the wrist and leading you to a nearby bathroom. You lock the door behind you. Huey wipes his glasses on his tie.

“So, uh, would it be cool if you gave me a footjob?”

You blink. “You want to me to jack you off with my foot?”

“Yeah, just,” Huey dramatically emphasizes with his hands, “I really like the pressure and the way, um, stockings feel on it.”

He tries to make eye contact with you. “So is that cool?”

It’s not like you weren’t expecting him to have some weird fetish, and honestly you didn’t feel like getting undressed. You nod.

“Great!” Huey replies. He gets on his knees, unhooks his suspenders, unbuckles his belt, pulls down his trousers. You can see his erection straining against his baggy boxers, which he pulls down next.

You slip out of your shoes and step on Huey’s dick, it’s pleasantly warm. He immediately shudders at the touch.

“So, do I just, like, rub it?”

He nods, looking up at you with uncomfortable ecstasy on his face.

You try moving your foot back and forth, slowly, and Huey lets out a low moan. A bit of precum dribbles out onto the ceramic tiles. Balancing is tough at first, and it’s hot to see him writhing because of you, but it gets boring.

“Hey,” you ask, “as long as we’re doing this, would you like, worship my body?”

Huey sweeps a lock of hair out his face. “Of course, my lady.” He sticks his arm across his chest and bows.

“Please don’t be weird about this.”

He nods. “Your thighs,” he starts, affecting sensuality, “are like the thighs of a goddess.”

You hold a hand, gesturing for him to stop. “No offense, but you already fucked up.” Huey chuckles uncomfortably, clearly having a tough time concentrating.

You stroke faster and harder, and he cums, hugging himself to your leg. Once he relaxes, you grab some toilet paper and hand it to him.

You lean against the wall as Huey wipes the mess he made off the floor. You notice a small window, open it and light a cigarette.

“Those’ll kill you, you know.”

You smirk at him. “Really?”

“You should really switch to e-cigarettes. I have a spare vape rig I could loan you.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Finished, Huey dumps the soiled paper in the toilet and flushes. He pulls his pants up, wiping his hands on them. “Hey,” he adds, “this is kinda hardcore, but would it be okay if I choked you a little?”

You’re not satisfied with what you just did, so you decide to give this a shot. “I guess?”

“Awesome,” he says, undoing his tie. He moves towards you and starts to wrap it around your neck.

When he first tugs, you panic, but the weird rush you get is actually exciting. He releases soon afterwards, you catch your breath.

“Good?”

“I think so, yeah.”

At hearing this, he pulls again, a wide, sick smile across his face. Your whole body feels warm.

“Hey, sorry, do you think you could call me daddy?”

That’s your skeeve limit.

“Damn it, Huey,” you choke out. “Open it, now.”

He lets go of the tie, you pull it off and drop it. He’s giving you a hurt look, but you’re tough enough to ignore the pity in your gut.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, it’s whatever.”

You step out of the bathroom, out the front door. get some air. You pull your phone out of your bag, it’s only nine.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this for the reverse fujoshi joke. please don't kinkshame me.


End file.
